Switched 2
by Sapphire93
Summary: Sequel to "Switched".This time, April and Casey switch.While April's pregnant.R&R please! One-shot! :)


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own tmnt.**

**_Switched_**

**"Look what came in the mail today." Leo walked in the kitchen and everyone was eating breakfast.**

**"We get mail?" Mikey asked.**

**"We do now."**

**"Whose it from?" Donny asked looking over Leo's shoulder trying to read it too.**

**"It's from April and Casey." Leo smiled.**

**"What does it say?" Raph asked.**

**"No, wait! It's just from Casey."**

**"What does it say?"**

**"If it's from him, then why isn't it from April?" Donny asked.**

**"What does it say?" Raph got annoyed.**

**"I don't know. Unless he wrote this without April knowing." Leo answered Donny.**

**"FOR CRUD'S SAKE! WHAT DOES THE FLIPPIN' LETTER SAY!"**

**"It says..." Leo's voice trailed off. He had to open the letter. Then it came back. "It says that he needs help."**

**"Help with what?"**

**"April."**

**"April?"**

**"April."**

**"Where's April?" Mikey smiled and ran into the living room.**

**"Ok. I'll go get him. I just heard the door shut." while Donny left you could hear someone banging on the door yelling "Let me in!"**

**"He just locked himself out again didn't he?" Raph asked.**

**"Yep." Leo answered.**

**"I SAID LET ME IN!" Raph and Leo heard Mikey yell.**

**"Nooooo...I don't think I will..." Donny smirked.**

**"NOW!" Mikey yelled again.**

**"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, DONNY! LET HIM IN!" Leo yelled.**

**"Fine..." Donny had a little adtitude.**

**"So, why does he need help with April?" Raph turned back to Leo.**

**"Well, it says...APRIL'S PREGNANT!" Leo's eyes popped out of his head.**

**Donny rushed in the room. "APRIL'S PREGNANT?"**

**"YEAH! Look! It says it right here!"**

**"Holy crap..."**

**The next day...**

**"We got another letter. This time it's from April (aka Casey again)." Raph walked into the living room.**

**"What does it say?" Leo didn't look away from the t.v. Donny and Mikey were memorized.**

**"Casey's pregnant?"**

**"What?" Donny jumped over the couch. "Casey can't be pregnant!"**

**"How can a guy be pregnant?" Mikey looked over the couch.**

**"Nothing. A guy can't be pregnant." Leo walked around the couch and looked at Donny. "That's how you get up and walk to another place from the couch."**

**Donny's lips were smiling, but his eyes had a huge death glare.**

**"How about we go to April and Casey's house and then that way we can see who's pregnant." Mikey said. And they all left.**

**April and Casey's house (before the turtles get there)...**

**"What are we going to do? Because I really don't wanna be in your body!" Casey's body said (aka April).**

**"Yeah, well do you think I want to be in a woman's body? I don't think so! Plus, it's your body and I want to be stuck in it." April's body said (aka Casey).**

**"Ex-cuse me?"**

**"I mean--I don't want to be in your body at this time because your pregnant."**

**"That's right."**

**"What's right?"**

**"We never told the turtles."**

**"Yes we did."**

**"No we--we did?"**

**"Yeah, I sent them a letter today and yesterday. They should be getting it tomorrow."**

**"TOMORROW!"**

**"AH! WHAT? I DIDN'T DO IT! AND EVEN IF I DID DO IT I'LL CLEAN IT UP!" April's body flinched.**

**"...What?"**

**"Ahhhh...Oh. Nothing."**

**"O-k...now about tomorrow. I don't want to alarm you but--oh, God, just kill me."**

**"Hey! That's my body! What do you need to tell me?"**

**"Let's hope the guys get here soon."**

**"WHAT DID YOU NEED TO TEL ME!"**

**DING, DONG!**

**"THERE HERE!" Casey's body ran to the door.**

**"Hi, Casey." they all walked in.**

**"I'm not Casey."**

**"Huh?" Mikey asked.**

**"I'm April. I'm pregnant, and I'M STUCK IN CASEY'S BODY!" Casey's body yelled.**

**"So where's Casey?" Mikey asked.**

**"Where do you think?"**

**April's body walked in. "Anybody want donuts?"**

**"CASEY!" Casey's body yelled.**

**"What?"**

**"Your gonna make me fat!"**

**"So? Your pregnant. Nobody will notice."**

**"Ex-cuse me?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Oh, your gonna get it!"**

**"I didn't mean it! Hey--what did you want to tell me before the guys came over?"**

**"Don't try and change the subject!"**

**"No, I mean it! What did you have to say about tomorrow?"**

**"Well...I'll tell you while the turtles are here."**

**"So what is it?"**

**"About tomorrow...Like I said, I don't want to alarm you, but--GOD JUST KILL ME NOW!"**

**"APRIL!" everyone yelled.**

**"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I'll tell you now. But after I tell you, you have to promise to kill me!"**

**"April..." Leo said.**

**"Alright! Tomorrow--is my due date."**

**"WHAT! Oh, no! I'm not having a baby! That is just sick, and wrong! JUST SICK AND WRONG! No! I'm not having this baby!" April's body yelled.**

**"You have to!" Casey's body yelled.**

**"No, I don't!"**

**"Do you want our baby to die?"**

**"No."**

**"Then you need to give birth to this one!"**

**"Would the doctor beileve me if I said that I quit?"**

**"You can't quit! Your pregnant!"**

**"Ok! I think we better go!" Raph and Mikey left.**

**"Yeah. I'll make something to get you back to normal." Donny and Leo left.**

**Casey's body walked up to the door. "Ah, they ditched us!"**

**"April!" April's body yelled.**

**"What?"**

**"I can't get up!"**

**11:00 p.m...**

**"April?" April's body whispered.**

**"Oh, God, your having the baby." Casey's body rolled over.**

**"No, I'm fine. I need a drink."**

**"...Ok."**

**They both sat there staring at eachother.**

**Casey's body talked. "If you think I'm getting up, your nuts!"**

**"But I did this for you, when you were pregnant..." April's body looked sad.**

**"I still am pregnant."**

**"But I'm in your body."**

**"So?"**

**"So treat me like I treated you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'm pregnant."**

**"Correction: I'm pregnant. Your not."**

**"But--I'm going into labor."**

**"Your going into labor?"**

**"I'M GOING INTO LABOR!"**

**"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?"**

**"CALL THE TURTLES!"**

**"RIGHT!"**

**Casey's body called the turtles. Leo picked up the phone and April started to scream at him. Leo started to scream at her and both of them panicked. Leo went to go get Donny, Raph, and Mikey. Soon all four of them were panicking. Donny ran into his lab and grabbed the potion thingy that he made. They all ran up to Casey's and April's house. When they got int the house, Casey's body was running everywhere what made the picture more complete, you could hear April's body yelling at Casey's body to sit down and shut up.**

**"DONNY! GIVE THEM THE POTION!" Raph yelled.**

**"I'm trying!" Donny panicked even more.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TRYING?"**

**"I'M NOT SURE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO DRINK IT!"**

**"GIVE IT TO BOTH!"**

**"Ok!" Donny gave both April and Casey the potion. They switched back just in time. Because while everyone panicked Leo was smart enough to call the hospital. So right when April and Casey switched back, the abulance came, and April and Casey were proud parents to a healthly, beautiful baby boy.**


End file.
